Time Traveling for Family
by PheinoxTonks
Summary: This is a story about Hermione and her true family and how she goes back to save the wizarding world and finds love in an unlikely place. I'm really bad at descriptions I hope you read. Thank you.
1. Preface

This story is JKR's I only take credit for the plot and the OC in the story. I hope you like it.

Just as a Note anything with **'** _words_ **'** are not being said in parseltongue they are communicating in a telepathy type idea.

 **Preface**

I ran as fast as I could from my Uncle's office. My own uncle wanted me to kill the baby inside of me. I couldn't do it no matter what. I slowed once I got to my hideout up high in the Astronomy Tower. 'How am I going to tell my father? I wish my mum was still alive.'

I wrapped my arms around myself. 'I want out of here. I wonder if my father would send me to Beauxbatons.'

My thoughts were interrupted by a noise behind me. I got up and raised my wand. "Who is there?" There was no response. I couldn't help but feel that I was being watched. "I know you are there. Come out." I tried to say as confidently as I could.

Out slithered a snake. I felt my body relax. "Nagini, has Tom sent you to take me to him?"

She just hissed. "Well I'm not going he hurt me. He was the one who cheated on me with that slut then had the audacity to...I can't even say it. Nagini, please." I sat down knowing she wouldn't hurt me.

She slithered over to me then maneuvered up my arm to place her face onto mine. 'My Lady I understand your sorrows and I am sorry.' She nuzzled my cheek again. 'But you carry a child who is very powerful and will love you with all of his heart.'

"Thank you Nagini. I will love him or her just as much."

'My Lady, the child is for sure a he. I can sense it.'

"Wow, I'm surprised but I'm glad to know. Did you tell him?"

'No, my lady.'

"Thank you, I know he won't be happy with you here you should head back." I stroked my hand down he body. I thought she would move to leave but she didn't.

'I have something for you. He told me to keep it from you but I feel it will make you feel better.' Her tail came forward with a small box. 'Open it' She instructed. I opened the box to find a beautiful necklace. 'Your uncle wanted to give that to you. It will keep you safe.'

"Thank you, Nagini. Why did he not want me to have it?" I asked her.

'You wouldn't believe me if I told you.'

I put the necklace around my neck. "Try me."

She seemed to laugh. 'My Lady I am already going against his wished please don't make me do that further.'

"I'm sorry Nagini. You are a very good familiar and I thank you for everything." I kissed her head.

'As I said earlier, My Lady. I am sorry.' The words didn't sink in until the world went black around me. I felt strong familiar arms wrap around me to keep me from hitting my face off the ground.

When I finally woke up I could hear speaking around me. 'My Lady, stay laying. Feign sleep.' Nagini said curling around me.

I listen hoping that someone would find me before something happened to me. I had a feeling that this wouldn't be a good outcome for me. "I can't believe we are doing this ritual." I heard Lestrange say.

"Just shut up and finish the preparations. The Dark Lord will be back soon and will want to get this done at the peak of the full moon." Abraxas angrily told Lestrange.

"Why does Tom get the girl? She would be something I would love to get my hands all over. Maybe, just one touch." I could feel Lestrange inching closer to me.

"Lestrange, I wouldn't touch her if you want to live. Nagini had orders to kill anyone who comes between him and his lady."

"Stupid snake, look at it. I think The Dark Lord has competition for ownership of the girl."

"Let's go everything is ready. You can go rape a mudblood later." Abraxas suggested.

"Sounds good to me." I could imagine him liking his lips. I tried not to shudder.

They left the room. I was afraid to move until Nagini gave me the okay. 'My Lady, put this in your pocket. It is your cloths, money, anything your friends thought you would need, and two eggs I want you to keep safe'

"Nagini, I don't understand what is going on."

'Shhh, My Lady, I will see you again someday' and with that she moved away as I heard the door open. I jumped up and quickly slipped the small bag into my jacket pocket. I had enough time to notice that I was in a basic dress that I had never seen before.

"Good you are awake my love." His sultry voice came from the open door.

"What do you want, Tom?" I spat out. I didn't want anything to do with him. I just want to move on from this.

"Love, you should learn to hold your tongue. I will hold back because you carry something I need."

"You will never have him."

"Him? You found out what it is?"

"Yes it is a him and he is mine." I stated factually.

"He can be yours as long as you stay with me and I get his and your powers."

"You want me to give up my magic?"

"No, just to connect you and him to me. So, I could use your magic. That's all. It's simple. Come take my hand and I will make you my queen." He held his hand out to me but before I had time to tell him no again the room around me started to blur and then fade out. I could hear him yelling but couldn't tell what he was yelling.

I felt as though I was being pulled into a small space and then shot through the sky. Once the room began to form around me again I felt my body adjusting.

I landed with a thud in the library. The table closest to me I saw a familiar face and knew I was going to be safe at that point I let myself go dark.

In the headmasters office a male appeared in a painting and said. "I'm sorry to interrupt Headmaster but she is here."

At this the Headmaster's head snapped up and call to the painting next to him. "Go get her father." Then turned back to the old Headmaster Black. "Where is she? Who found her?"

"She is in the library being moved by Mr. Snape and Miss Evan's to the Infirmary. I told them I would come tell you. She seemed fine. I didn't see any blood either."

"Thank you Headmaster Black. I will head to see here as soon as her father arrives." The headmaster dismissed the portrait.

Before he could do anything more the door to his office flew open. "Mr. Black what are you doing?"

"Sorry to bother you sir but this girl she just appeared on the grounds she had been beaten badly and was asking for you before she passed out she handed myself and Mr. Potter this." Mr. Black handed the Headmaster an envelope. He took is and quickly read it.

"Thank you Mr. Black. Did you take her to the infirmary?"

"Yes, and someone who looked like her twin was already there. I think something is going on sir."

"You are right Mr. Black something is happening but it is of no concern to you. I know for a fact that everything and everyone is safe."

"Thank you, sir. I will leave you before curfew starts." Mr. Black said and left the room.

Once the door was shut the headmaster said out loud. "I can't believe both prophecies will come true at the same time."

Before he could dwell on his thought his fireplace lit up green. "Brother where is my daughter?"

"Now, Aberforth. Please calm down she doesn't need to wake up to you upset."

"ALBUS!" He started with his bombing voice. "I have every right to be upset. You took my daughter away from me. And you think nothing of it. I bet you are going to say well she is back now and the past is the past. Well dear brother I should be a grandfather maybe even a great grandfather by now if you hadn't have taken he from me."

"Well about that brother."

"Are you saying that she is with child. There is no way she was raise right and wouldn't have given herself up before marriage."

"Brother, she had no choice she had been raped. I told her she should abort it and she obviously chose not to."

"I sent her here because you told me you could protect here well you obviously didn't. I want to see her now and I will decide what to do with the bit of information you just dropped on me." Aberforth spat at his brother as he stormed out of the office and towards the infirmary.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I woke up to the sounds of the hospital wing around me. I felt like all my energy was drained. There was pressure on my lower abdomen but that was the least of my concerns at the moment. A concerned voice reached my ears. "Jewelynn?" My father called to me. "Jewelynn wake up." He encouraged.

"Yes father?" I slowly opened my eyes then began to prop myself up. My father rearranged my pillows for me to relax on. I could see that he was older. My heart dropped a lot of time had passed.

Before I could fully relax on those pillows my father pulled me into a tight hug. "I'm glad you are okay. You have been gone for so long."

I knew I should ask this question now rather than later. "How far in the future did I come?"

"34 years, darling. I was so worried about you. Albus sent you away from me. Though, it was for a good reason. That it was best for everyone."

"Is he gone?" I asked I could help but still fear for myself and my child well if my child was even still there.

My father took my hands and said "No darling he's not. He goes by a different name now..."

I interrupted my father. "I am Lord Voldemort"

"Yes, Jewelynn." confirmed my Uncle Albus who came over to my bed.

"I'm still mad at you Uncle Albus. You had no right to send me forward in time without my permission or even my father's."

"Jewelynn, I have been trying to tell your father that it wasn't me. I didn't send you forward in time."

"But Nagini told me that you wanted to give me this necklace." I said pulling my necklace out from under my hospital gown. I hadn't gotten the best look at it now. It was simple twisted wires into a tree surrounded by a circle. Among the tree branches was a dark stone with shades of blue and green flaked with silver flakes.

"I never bought you that. That looks like a Prince family heirloom." My uncle began to explain. "You were close to young Mr. Prince. I actually though you to would become a couple."

"To be honest so did I especially after Tom...You know. He was my best friend. Where is he? Is he still alive?"

Before they could answer the mediwitch bustled quickly over to my bed side. "You should have gotten me as soon as she woke." The lady scolded the two adults in the room. "Hello my dear, your uncle and father have been filling me in. I did a full diagnostic you are in perfect health and so are your babies."

My heart began to beat a little faster. "Babies?"

"Yes, you have twins. A boy and a girl they are in perfect health and you are 4 months along."

"Wow" this is a lot to take in but I was aware that I was caring Tom well now Voldemort's Children. "Where do we go from here?"

"Well I will release you from here tomorrow the rest you have to take up with your father and uncle." The mediwitch informed me.

"Thank you. I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?"

"Madam Pomfrey."

"It's nice to meet you."

"You as well."

Before the mediwitch went back to her office my uncle asked. "Madam Pomfrey how is our other guest?"

"She is all healed. We are just waiting for her to wake up. I believe she was sent through time as well."

"What makes you say that?" My Uncle Albus asked

"She was wearing a time turner." Madam Pomfrey replied.

"Who is the other guest?"

"A girl showed up the same time as you. She looks like she could be your twin." My father said giving me a knowing look.

"I don't have a sister do I?" I looked between my uncle and father.

"Oh no, I would have remembered that." My father replied with a laugh.

"Good. That means she is somehow related to me. Maybe when she wakes I can talk to her it might help if the two time travelers stuck together."

"I think it will be easier if your alibies were the same with how similar you both look." My Uncle responded. "But that is for another time. For now let's talk about what I want to happen. I think you should stay in the protection of the Hogwarts Castle because as soon as Voldemort finds out you are back he will come for you."

"I want you to be as far away from your Uncle as possible."

"Father, I have to agree with Uncle Albus I need to be safe. Besides the girl that just arrived will need help and I need to finish my schooling and I need to make a life in this time."

I could tell my father was about to argue but held himself back. "I just want you safe."

"I will be. I do need start saving money for the babies. No father, I don't want to just take your money but I'm willing to work for it."

He smiled at me "Of course. I love you. You should rest. I believe there is a week left in school." My uncle nodded. "You can stay here and make a friend or two. Then we will talk more later this month."

"Thank you, father." I kissed him on the cheek before him and my uncle left to discuss thing about me. I wanted to be a fly on the wall for that conversation.

I settled down and began to think about those I left behind. Oh I miss my friends and Naginni. 'Wait neither of them answered my question about Severus.' I couldn't help but feel that it wasn't a good thing.' I began to drift off not realizing it but I began to gently rub my rounding belly.

A little while later the doors creaked opened and in walked three boys that were about my age. "Oh look she's awake." The tall shaggy black haired boy said as they walked over to my bed.

None of these three were the boy I saw before I passed out. "I'm sorry I don't believe I know you."

"Of course you wouldn't. You were really hurt when we brought you here." The tall brown haired boy said.

"I'm sorry boys I think you are confusing me with my sister." I pointed towards the bed next to mine that was hidden behind the curtains.

"I'm sorry we confuse you both. Who are you I haven't see you before." The brown haired boy asked.

I smiled at the three of them. Each reminded me of someone from my past. I took a deep breath to keep my composure. "My name is Jewelynn-Ariana Dumbledore. I am Headmaster Dumbledore's niece. May I ask who you each are?"

"Certainly, I am James Potter. These are my friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin." James pointed to each of his friends.

"It's nice to meet you three. If you would like to sit down I have no problem getting to know you."

"Are you sure? We don't want to intrude." Remus kindly asked.

I smiled at them and replied "No, it's fine."

The boys settled in the chairs and be next to mine. James was blunt "I'm just going to ask the question my friends are itching to ask. Where did you go to school before here?"

I figured that making a story now before we would have to back track. "I was at Beauxbatons with my sister. Our father thought going to our mother's alma mater with her having passed to bring us into the world." The room was silent after that comment. I decide we didn't need to dwell on the past. "Please, don't feel bad I never knew her. So what do you guys do for fun around here?"

The boys smirked "we make mischief." They said together.

"What kind of mischief?" I asked them.

"All kinds, like last week we turned all the professors hair rainbow colors." The group laughed.

"I'm sure that was a sight to see. What color was my uncle's?"

"We decided on pink."

"Oh I'm sure he found that hilarious." I laughed.

"I'm curious, why was she so hurt and you seem fine?" Sirius asked

I had to keep going with my alibi. Quickly I tried to come up with an answer "She was..."

"I was protecting her. Hi boys I'm sorry to interject but I thought I should let my presences be known. I'm Hermione Dumbledore. I heard you introduce yourselves to my sister. We were attacked by Voldemort and as you can see she is with child so my sibling vibe kicked in and I sent her ahead and I came as soon as I could." The girl Hermione she said her name was. She was very good at falling in to lying to cover our butts.

"I still can't believe you sent me a head and took him on yourself." I scolded her like a sister would.

"You would have done the same thing." Hermione pointed out.

"You're right. I would have." We seemed to fall easily into the role of siblings. We were interrupted by the mediwitch bustling out of her office and telling the boys to leave.

"Back to your bed and lay down." The mediwitch directed Hermione. She bustle between the both of us. "You both need your rest. I will be back in the morning. If you need me call me using the bells beside your beds. Good night girls."

"Good night Madam." We replied together.

After the lights had gone off in her office I felt my bed dip. "Are you still awake?"

I turned to the girl who was sitting on my bed. "Yeah."

"Can we talk maybe get all of this settled before anyone else comes to ask questions?" Hermione suggested.

I nodded and asked "Who are you really?"

"My name is Hermione it's just Hermione Granger my adopted last name. I heard your discussion with your father and uncle. I agree we need to work together since we look so much alike."

"Here is the deal though. We need to know about each other's past so we can try and understand each other better."

"I can't tell you that much. It could change the future."

"So you are from the future?"

"Yes and I believe you are form the past?"

"Yes, let's start with the basics. House you were placed in?"

"Gryffindor. You?"

"Slytherin. But the hat wanted me to be in Ravenclaw but I guess the hat saw part of what was to come."

She laughed at my added comment. "It did the same to me. Can you produce a Patronus?"

"Yes, a wolf. What about you?"

"An otter."

"Light hearted, playful, and feminine wisdom are your traits. It's a very good Patronus." I recalled the meaning of her Patronus.

"Yours is individualism, sense of family, loyal and patience." She recalled mine.

"Correct." I laughed lightly. "Are you an animagus?" I asked her.

"No, I started the training but then I got sidetracked." Hermione started to tell me.

"You don't have to tell me the details about why but if you want me to help you continue your studies I am more than willing to help. I am a wolf just like my Patronus."

"That's cool. Jewelynn, I'm going to ask the question that I know we both want the answer too." I nodded my head for her to go on. "When were you born and who are your parents?"

"I was born June 29th, 1925 to the parents of Annalisa Dumbledore née Fawley and Aberforth Dumbledore. You know I'm a Slytherin I have well I guess had two best friends Euphemia Fawley, my cousin and Alphard Black. What about you?"

Hermione hesitated then asked me. "What do you think I should tell you?"

I smiled at her sweetly as I hesitantly reached out to her cheek. I was surprised when she didn't shrink back and let my hand rest on her. I stroked it as I answered. "Hermione, I'm going to take a wild guess here but I am assuming you are my daughter and that you aren't one of the two growing in me now. Next is the fact that you had an adopted last name means I don't make it to see you grow up. So please just tell me. You don't have to say how I die or even who your father is but I would like to know something's about my child. I also have to assume that you have a glamor on right now because I'm sure you don't solely look like a mini me." I laughed.

"You're right, I am your daughter. I actually don't know much about the reason why I was adopted. I have a journal that gives me bits and pieces as it wants to but it hasn't been much yet. I was born on September 19th 1979. I had two best friends Harry and Ron. Sorry, no last names just in case."

I couldn't help but laugh. "I understand you don't have to apologies. Now it is getting late I think we both should go to bed."

"I agree. Good Night." Hermione said.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The morning sun shone through the window casting the colors of the stain glass all around me. I stretched my arms above my head and then rubbed my small baby bump. I whispered. "Good morning babies."

I heard rustling beside me. "Good morning, mother." Hermione's voice joked from beside me. I noticed that all of her scratches from last night were all healed.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Hermione, I think we should refer to me as Jewelynn or Jewel. I'm glad you are looking better. Do you have a nickname you prefer?"

"My friend's called me Mione but if you want to call me something else you can."

I smiled at her but shook my head. "I feel being your mother I should have a different nickname for you. May I ask your full name?"

"Hermione Elizabeth well let's say for now Dumbledore." She smiled back.

My heart dropped. I got up and walked toward her. "I named you after the first two girls that had my back in Hogwarts. Their names were Elizabeth Prince and Hermione Nott." I felt a tear fall from my cheek at the memory of them. I placed my hand on her cheek and stroked my thumb over it. I was truly amazed by how much she looked like me. "I wonder what happened to them. Well that's a question for uncle. Their nicknames for each other were Mia and Liz."

"I like Mia." Hermione suggested.

She whipped a tear off my cheek and I agreed. "Me too" we laughed together. "Good now let's get dressed and head to uncles office shall we."

"Yes, I believe that would be a good idea." We dressed in cloths uncle had left for us last night. "Why didn't Dumbledore leave us uniforms?"

"I'm not sure but the dresses are very different from my time. Showing this much ankle would have been scandalous."

Hermione laughed at my comment. "You most defiantly not like the outfits from my time."

"I will have to get use to this."

"I don't' think you will have too much trouble. I think these dresses will be helpful to keep you cool."

"Oh I imagine that you're right. Do you think the boys who visited us yesterday will like them?" I joked twirling around.

"Oh yes they will." We laughed together. "I'm ready."

"As am I." We proceeded to the Headmaster's office. Once we arrived I paused at the grand door. I was poised to knock when I held up my hand. "Inside there is someone who I will like to play a trick on so please play along." I told Hermione.

"How do you know someone is there?"

"It's old magic I'll teach you sometime. It's along the likes of keep your friends close and your enemies closer."

She looked confused but nodded. "I'll do what I can."

"Thank you." I proceeded to open the door. "Good Morning Uncle!" I greeted cheerfully.

Both men fell silent. "Sorry to intrude Uncle."

"It's alright my dears. Come in. Let me introduce you to Young Lucius Malfoy."

Hermione and I stood together. "Good Morning Mister Malfoy. I am Jewel and this is my younger sister Mia."

"Good morning." The young Malfoy stepped forward and kissed my hand then Hermione's. "You must be the young ladies we heard were transferring to Hogwarts. I must say I didn't know that the Headmaster had any young nieces." He winked at me. I tried to keep myself from throwing in my mouth.

I giggled for effect then responded "Yes, sir we were at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Due to the horrible occurrences Uncle and father thought it would be best if we came back home." I looked at Lucius who must have been Abraxas' son more in-depth. He was tall like his father as well as the family bright blond hair but I recognized his eyes they were defiantly from his mother who I can assume was Medusa Nott. She was the only one with those steal grey eyes.

"Please call me Lucius." Lucius corrected me trying to use his charming smile.

"Thank you, Lucius. Is there anything my sister and I can do for you? I assume you are here to make sure we are appropriate for your school."

"Yes, Miss Dumbledore. I do have to check your scores and paper work."

"Please call me Jewelynn." I corrected him being as sickeningly sweet as those pureblood girls of my time.

"Let me go and fetch your papers girls I believe Professor McGonagall has them. Please feel free to have a seat Mr. Malfoy, girls."

"Yes uncle." I responded as my uncle left the room. I settled down on the coach near the fire and gestured Hermione to sit with me. "Mia, do you remember me telling you about sensing magic in a room."

She paused for a second and then nodded. "I believe I do."

"Good. Mia, close your eyes and let the feeling of the room fill you." I paused letting her catch up. "Do you feel your magic?" Hemione nodded. "Good now push your feelings out to find mine." It took her a moment then she nodded. "Good last part let your feelings go. Do you feel anything out of the ordinary?"

She took a few minutes and then she said "There is more than just the three of us here."

I chuckled then commanded. "Take off your delusion charm Axas. I know my uncle already knows you're here."

A shimmer appeared in the corner as he dropped his charm. "You were always too smart for your own good Jewel."

"Stop trying to butter me up, Axas. Tell Tom to mind his own business and I will never give him my child or my magic.

"How dare you speak his true name." Lucius Malfoy growled.

"I can call him whatever I want. He rapped me and killed those I love. So get over yourself and off your high horse. Don't follow your father you will only die along with him."

"What are you talking about?" Lucius looked confused.

"Oh Abraxas," I said with pity in my voice. "he doesn't know the old stories. Am I a taboo topic with him? Good to know that I still hold something over him."

Abraxas growled. "You are speaking as though you can affect him."

"Because you just told me I do." I stated matter of factually.

"The Dark Lord is the most powerful person in the world. He desires your respect." Lucius tried to scare me.

I had enough of this game. I raised my hand. Using my magic I forced Lucius' body to kneel before me. "This is what he wants you to do. To kneel to him and make you do his dirty work. You are just a child I have been around longer then you and am more powerful then you. This is the power you believe he has. All he wants is for others to fear him and power to cheat death. Death is a friend to be welcomed when your time is up not to be run away from. Notice how your father doesn't come to your aide. Tom may only fear my Uncle but his minions know better than the cross me." I released him from my grasp.

I turned to see Hermione had backed away from us. "Mia, this is not a power I like to take advantage of please understand I call on it to keep my family safe. There is a lot in our family that you need to know that I will teach you but for now Uncle is coming back up the stairs. Gentleman if you please let Tom know to keep his slippery nose out of my business." I proceeded back to my seat beside Hermione. "Oh and tell him I want my Familiar back."

The door opened to Dumbledore. "Ah Abraxas, good to see you have joined us. Now Lucius here is the paper work. I believe that we should do the sorting now. Don't you gentleman?" The both nodded. "Jewel will you come forward first."

I walked forward and sat on the stool while I waited for the hat to speak. 'Hello Miss Dumbledore. It has been a while. Now let's see if you have changed. You are still cunning but you have become very protective of others. You would be surprised how much you have changed in what you consider little time. You haven't changed enough, to change houses. But first I want to tell you that your babies are very powerful.' "Slytherin" The hat announced.

"Thank you, uncle." I smiled sweetly.

"Hermione, would you like to take the seat." Dumbledore beckoned Hermione to take my spot.

Hermione sat down and she seemed to be having a conversation with the hat.

I felt a person come up behind me. "You know he will want me to take you to him."

"Try and you will fail. Touch my baby or Family you will feel my wrath. Understood?"

"There are things that have happened that I'm sure you will find out. I can help you there." Abraxas went to slip his hand in mine.

I whipped around. "Axas, don't try and make this better. You helped him and that sealed your choice." I moved to Hermione when the hat yelled. "Gryffindor" I could tell she was nervous about being separated. Honestly I was too. I whispered "We will work it out."

"I know."

"Uncle, could you show us to our common room or should we go to breakfast?"

"I believe you both should go to breakfast. I believe you made a few new friends. I believe they are Misters Potter, Black and Lupin?"

"Yes, uncle." Hermione replied.

"Well I think for now you should sit together. Now since you are in different years you I will assign you to a student in your year to help you with your transition."

"Might I suggest young Mister Snape to help Miss Jewelynn." Abraxas suggested.

"I think that would be a great pair Abraxas. I shall call him and Hermione my dear I think Monica Gregorovitch of Gryffindor will do to help you."

"Thank you, uncle." We thanked together.

"I will introduce you to them at breakfast. Misters Malfoy, will you be joining us for breakfast?"

"No, Headmaster. We will be leaving. Come along Lucius." He nodded to the group and headed out the door. Lucius fallowed behind and shut the door firmly behind them.

"Uncle, can we please head out. I don't want to have any more surprised at the moment."

"Jewel, I'm sorry but you will have more surprises to come when I tell you about what has been happened to your friends."

"Another time, I don't' think I'm ready to know some of their fates just yet."

"Very well, Let's go eat." Dumbledore led us to the Great Hall.


End file.
